Modular Game Engine/Characters/Traits
Character Types and Classes. Alignment *Neutral *Lawful / Chaotic *Physical / Magic Types Gameplay Type *Playable / Player *Support / Summon *Vehicle / Transformation - The character changes by entering/leaving Vehicles or changing form. *Boss *Sub-Boss *Enemy *NPC - Background characters players can interact. *Other(s) - Background characters with no interaction, characters that are items, ... Role *Attacker - Focus on offense. *Defender / Tank - Focus on defense. *Enhancer / Supporter / Healer - Focus on helping allies with enhancements and recovery. *Jammer / Saboteur - Focus on weakening or distracting opponents with traps and status effects. *Diversity / Variety / Balance - Jack of all trades but master of none. Focus on two or more tasks, but not as well as others. *Gatherer - Focuses on gathering items, resources, or whatever may be helpful. *Crafter - Uses gathered items, resources, or whatever for improvements. *Other - For additional and custom roles. Stats :From TVTropes *Close-Range Combatant: Powerful up close but poor or useless at long range. *Long-Range Fighter: Powerful at long range but poor up close. *Glass Cannon: Can dish it out, but can't take it. *Stone Wall: Can take it, but can't dish it out. *Fragile Speedster: High mobility, low defense. *Mighty Glacier: Low mobility, high defense. *Magically Inept Fighter: Physically strong but has little to no magical ability. *Squishy Wizard: Uses magic, items, or special skills but is physically weak without them. **Black Mage: Uses special abilities offensively (the nuker), usually lacks defensive options. **White Mage / The Medic / Healer: Uses special abilities defensively (healing, Spells), usually lacks offensive options. **The Red Mage / Combat Medic: Uses special abilities offensively and defensively, but not as well as either of the above. *Magic Knight: Has physical strength and magical ability, but not as much as either of the above. *Joke Character: Deliberately ineffective, exists mainly for humor. May have an exploitable gimmick that turns them into a Lethal Joke Character to be viable. *Jack-of-All-Stats: Not really good at anything, but not really bad at anything either. When all of the above are more or less balanced. **Master of None: A generalist that is made redundant by specialists. **Master of All: A generalist that makes specialists redundant. ***Lightning Bruiser: Fast, powerful, and sturdy. May have a gimmick drawback to keep them from being a full on Purposely Over Powered Game-Breaker. **Crippling Overspecialization: Really, really good at one thing; really, really bad at everything else. When any one of the above gets out of hand. *Confusion Fu: Relies on being unpredictable to succeed. *Critical Hit Class: Relies on scoring unusually boosted damage or other bonuses consistently. *Ditto Fighter: Uses the movesets of other characters. *Gradual Grinder: Patience is its offense. It can either be defensive or difficult to hit (one way or another), and will gradually kill his enemy. *Moveset Clone: Characters that are very similar, with slightly altered statistic balance and move-set. *Mechanically Unusual Fighter: A character who is mostly defined by an unique gimmick. Its effectiveness depends on how much the player can exploit said gimmick and how much the opponent character has the tools to counter it. *Pintsized Powerhouse: A physically small character who is surprisingly powerful in combat. *Puppet Fighter: Calls on allies in order to protect themselves, or attack. *Stance System: Can use one of several builds of strengths and weaknesses. *Stealth Expert: Uses information and special abilities to sneak around enemies. *Trap Master: Controls the field by setting up obstructions. *Necessary Drawback: For every advantage, there's always a disadvantage. Mobility *Land *Aerial/Flying *Aquatic *None (doesn't move) *Lightweight *Normal *Heavy *Other(s) Species *Humanoid - Contains some sub-types by default, each being a template in the character maker. They are all considered humanoids in the game sample, but keeping the traits set to them as unique ones. More sub-types can be added by the maker if needed. **Human **Elf **Dwarf **Halfling **Giant **Gnome **Goblin **Orc **Ogre **Anthropomorphic (werewolf, minotaur, ...) *Mammalian *Avian *Amphibian *Reptilian **Dinosaur **Dragon *Fish *Aquatic - Not all aquatic beings are fish. *Beast - For other vertebrates or to a simpler gameplay, with most creatures using this. By default this is used for hybrid monsters like chimera, sphinx, griphon, werewolf, minotaur, ... *Arachnid - Mainly spiders and scorpions. *Amorphous - Slimes and similar. *Demonic *Element/Elemental (the character is mostly made of one element) *Magical/Supernatural *Machine/Mechanical - Robots, androids, ... *Mutant/Aberration *Plantoid *Undead - Skeletons, zombies, vampires, mummies, ghosts, ... *Vermin - Insects, worms, and others unwanted by most humanoids. *Youkai *Unclassified - For what doesn't fit with the others, or to have a simpler gameplay. Used as the default one if the maker ignores the classifications. *Custom # - In case the maker doesn't want to leave characters unclassified or use his own classifications (remainding that unused ones aren't included in the finished game to save space and default ones can be renamed and modified). The maker can also make Hybrids with two or more types instead of using only one, examples being Half-Elf (Human+Elf), Werewolf (Humanoid+Beast), Lizardman (Humanoid+Reptilian), Mermaid/Merman (Humanoid+Fish), Cyborg (Humanoid+Machine), Alien (Humanoid+Mutant, depending of species), Fairy (Humanoid+Magical), Golem (Elemental:Stone+Magical), ... Alternatively, the maker can make them their own type if many characters of the type are planned to be used. Class / Role Actor Admiral Adventurer Agent Air Pirate / Sky Pirate Alchemist Amazoness Animist Archer Arithmetician Armorer Artisan Artist Assassin Astrologer / Astrologian Astronaut Avatar Bandit Bard Berserker Bishop Blacksmith Black Belt Bodyguard Botanist Buccaneer Cannoneer Captain Cardinal Carpenter Champion Charioteer Cheerleader Chef Chemist Civilian Cleric Climber Clown Coach Colonel Commander Commando Commoner Conjurer Cook Copycat Corsair Cowboy Dancer Dark Knight Defender Dentist Destroyer Detective Devout Dictator Digger Disciple Doctor Druid Duke Electricist Elemental Master Emperor Enforcer Engineer Executioner Exorcist Explorer Fencer Fighter Firefighter Fisher Freelancer Fusilier Gambler Gardener General Geomancer Gladiator Gourmet Guard Guardian Gunner Gunslinger Henchman Hermit Hero Holy Knight Hunter Illusionist Indian Intruder Inventor Judge Juggler Kaiser King Knight Lancer Librarian Machinist Mail carrier Mage / Magician Magic/Mystic __ (Gunner / Knight / Ninja / ...) Marauder Martial Artist Mascot Master Matador Mayor Mechanic Mediator Medic Mercenary Merchant Mime / Mimic Miner Monk Monster Trainer/Tamer Musician Ninja Necromancer Oracle Orator Painter Paladin Patient Performer Pilot Pirate Plumber Poet Police officer President Priest Prince Prisoner Professor Psychic Puppeter Queen Ranger Ravager Red Mage Researcher Rogue Runner Saboteur Sage Sailor Salesman Samurai Scholar Scientist Scout Seer Sentinel Shaman Shinobi Singer Sniper Soldier Sorcerer Spy Squire Student Summoner Swimmer Swordmaster Teacher Templar Thief Tinker Trainer Treasure Hunter Trickster Valkyrie Viking Viscount Waiter Wanderer Warrior Watcher Weaver Witch Wizard Wrestler Custom - Strider, Gym Leader, Dragoon, (name) Clan Member, Catmancer, Necrodancer, ... Category:Modular Game Engine